Not The Weakest Link
by The Chosen Storyteller
Summary: With everyone else in the army being mega-powerful, Donnel wonders if he can ever catch up. But despite his occasional gloom about his lack of progress, there is one ray of hope in the form of Robin. But she's the tactician and is always busy, what's it going to take to have them in the same presence long enough to really acknowledge this problem? A black out on the battlefield?


I actually kind of like Donny, you know. Whenever I browse around to see what others think of him, the only thing I'll hear is: "Donnel is useful when he levels up". That's...that's usually it. Am I one of the very few who likes his personality and doesn't mind leveling him up?

So here's a little fanfiction that randomly came to mind while I was playing through my female!Robin file. It does have female!Robin and Donnel paired up in this one, so if you don't like the couple then you probably should go on with caution.

Don't be afraid of letting me know if my description is good or bad...I'm always concerned heavily of my description. You should see a few poems I've written for emphasis...on second thought...NO NEED FOR THAT.

**DISCLAIMER TIME – **If I owned either Fire Emblem or the characters...would I have the time to write fanfiction? *Puts on a puckish smile while he wags a finger* Of course not.

* * *

_**Not The Weakest Link**_

_**(A Fire Emblem fanfiction typed entirely by The Chosen Storyteller)**_

* * *

Ylisse was under a lot of stress at the moment, what with risen and other evil characters flooding the land. Due to this predicament; it was all up to the people with heroic spirit and skill with weapons and other defenses to drive everyone out.

And in other cases, those who just happen to have their own intentions for joining the team...yet they stick around anyway because it's not like they'll ever get their deeds done with all of these friendships they're making and enjoying deep down.

One of the best...guess you would say "one of the best armies" to be somewhat accurate. Although it was more like a group of quirky teens, older teens, an adult, not to mention someone who was probably at least one-thousand, who shared the same base and fought together. It could be considered an army, but you know how that goes...

Anyway, this army was full of talented fighters. The leader especially, Chrom was so strong and tried his best to protect this land. Then there was the tactician, Robin looked like a delicate girl but she managed to give out the best plans and it was no surprise that she and Chrom happened to have a tight bond.

And everyone else was amazing too. With two women who changed their form into powerful monster-like creatures, swordsmen, useful healers, mages, Pegasus riders, it would have been easier to list those who **weren't **stunning on the battlefield and led to what everyone hoped could be a better future.

...But maybe there was **at least one **in the whole army. Though he didn't want to be negative about himself, he was starting to become convinced that they would have been taking out more evil if he was not among them.

Sometimes, he thought that he was the deadweight of the group. Even though he tried so damn hard to be a good fighter, it seemed like he could never reach a goal. Every time someone new joined them, he thought that this going to be his chance to work with another newbie who-

Wait a second, how was it possible that this person was being a one man army in a battle against twenty opponents?

And there went Donnel's confidence – falling to the ground as if it just died. Sure, he could resurrect said confidence when he needed to, but he felt that he really need some kind of motivation just to even **ask **Robin if he could maybe...for the first time in weeks...fight alongside someone?

Anything was better than sulking around the camp and setting out towels and polishing weapons.

People still let him know that they were aware he existed. Occasionally, he had a few talks with them. They didn't last long, but it made him feel better to know that he wasn't forgotten. However, he felt a little down again and was quick to sneak away after a group formed and they started making cheery victory conversation. Something that he couldn't get involved in...he didn't even see the victory.

Robin was the only one who didn't go on and on about the victories, she tried to be quiet about the fact that she sensed his low enthusiasm. Donnel wasn't oblivious, he picked up on her skirting of the topic very easily.

Despite all of that, she was the first friend that he made. Whenever he did go out into the front line, she was quick to tell everyone else that she'd be right there with him. And although everyone else – allegedly – saw it as a mere reason for wanting to protect comrade, Donnel wanted to think it could have been more...if he was lucky this time. There was something in the way she gave him a little lingering stare when they spent spare time together, or the way she immediately **beat the enemy to a pulp **with her her magic involving little to no break in between of attack whenever he was defeated at her side.

Robin was something of a light in the dark times, he felt really appreciative of that. If it wasn't for her, he'd probably lose all good nature and wind up being depressed and holding grudges against people who didn't even realize he was overshadowed by their impressive feats.

But lately...

* * *

"Alright, I think that's gonna do it." Donnel murmured aloud to himself, rising to his feet and surveying the polished lance of his. He rose it up to the beaming sunlight, it simply radiated. He cracked a small smile. "Don't know why I keep doing this, I haven't seen a fight in two weeks."

But he was still crossing his fingers each time Chrom told them where they would be going, and Robin stood by him alerting everyone who was to be following after into the fray.

The lance was twirled a few times, it was the iron one that he bought after joining the rest of the group. Every time he looked at it, there was the urge to stab the scum that dared to kill other people and attack his home. This particular lance still didn't have that certain feel that other weapons did. Every time he talked with Lissa about fighting, she proudly mentioned that her staff felt like another part of her hand.

A discouraged sigh passed his lips, following that was his content expression to fall into something opposite. "Last night, Robin was talking about some attacks on that nearby town over the woods. I'd ask if she'd allow me to join, but I guess-"

"Hey Donnel, why are you sitting alone at a time like this?"

Donnel immediately rose his head back up, gazing with surprise at Lissa herself. The one who never failed to remind him of her close bond with the...ever...useful...staff.

Lissa continued to give her bright smile, excitedly fidgeting and reaching out to grasp his arm and yank him off the rock and to his feet. "Everyone is preparing to head out and defend that town we overheard Robin talking about! Why don't you come with us this time?"

...The gods must have been really been generous today. Donnel was briefly amazed for a second, he felt stupid for just standing there gawking at her for longer than necessary. But...this was...this one chance to really help.

Lissa noticed his struggle to handle the opportunity. She didn't call him out on it, however, "I actually kind of miss seeing you around, we haven't spoken since that last time you and Robin pulled me out of the river leading into that one waterfall!"

"Someone...misses me?"

"Well, duh! Are you slipping into some kind of gloom party of one?"

"N-no, of course not!" He so knew she called him out. But Donnel tried to remain smiling shakily as he went on hoping to change the topic, "So uh, I think I will try to find the luck to go with 'ya."

"Why would you have to 'try'?" Lissa suddenly reverted to looking puckish, grinning and giving his shoulder a nudge with her elbow. "Just smile at Robin – she'll cave in seconds."

He gave a forced laugh after that, joining her. But briefly, Donnel gazed away as a flustered look crossed over his face when he wondered what she meant by that.

Did she really just imply that Robin, their skillful-in-all-areas tactician was weak against him smiling? What does that mean, Lissa? It doesn't even...

After a brief stroll across the plains, passing by the tents and tables, Donnel found himself among the rest of the team as they gathered before Robin and Chrom. The two of them were holding a large map – probably of the surrounding land – and murmuring things about routes in the meantime.

The whole time, Donnel was crossing his fingers. He knew that if he could just go out to the front line a few times, he'd eventually be able to move up in his ranks. He'd be strong enough to at least hold back incoming enemies so the others can finish them. He didn't do all of this training in the middle of the night for nothing, you know.

"Okay, we've found the better route." Chrom alerted everyone else, and the rest of the team stopped talking among themselves and returned to waiting further instruction. Chrom turned to Robin, folding the map back together. "Robin says that there's path around the forest, and it should be quicker and less exhausting."

"Yes, we're going to need a lot of energy for the upcoming encounters." Robin added in, her serious face present on an otherwise youthful and approachable features. She started to gesture to the woods in the distance, and made a few other gestures as she continued with their plans. "I think we should work in pairs this time, eight of us should be enough to take care of the twelve risen."

"If there's going to be eight, I'd think that Chrom's definitely one of them. Robin has the plans, so she'd be there too..." Donnel was thinking aloud again, he didn't take notice to Lissa and Gaius who were the closest to him just starting with confusion. "Boy, my chances are slim...but as long as Robin chooses who's necessary, I suppose that's a good thing."

For one moment, Donnel almost missed the names who would be going. He stopped his "thinking" long enough to straighten himself back up and return to watching Robin shift her attention to those who would be joining them on the task.

"I'm going, Chrom's going, and I've given a lot of thought to the others. This is going to be an important one – because I actually had one of the risen sneak into my tent last night and she was a powerful archer." Robin folded her arms across her chest, and suddenly her eyes seemed to be looking in his direction. Donnel was anxious for a moment. "Gaius, Lissa, Donnel, Frederick, Sully, and Miriel."

She...she said his name. Was Robin reading his mind or something? By the end of this, seeing as he was just staring at her with surprise like an idiot, she briefly gave a fond look before returning to being composed and serious.

So happy about it, Donnel was the first one to leave when everyone else was told to rest up for the traveling tomorrow. He bolted to his tent, and was quick to release some of his happiness via dancing and jumping around like he just got into Gaius' sweet stash.

...He just wished that he had overheard Lissa entering to congratulate him. It would have saved awkwardly whirling around mid-dance and seeing her standing there trying not to laugh.

But this didn't last long. During the important encounter on the front line to stop the risen from attacking the town...

* * *

It took a little more time to get around woods than what was anticipated. Mostly because of the fact that no one expected rain to start pouring down and the mud to become a problem with those who were on foot. And even Frederick and Sully's horses were having some difficulty here and there. When they arrived at the town, they could not stop for rest because risen were already attacking the defenseless townspeople and the two thieves were breaking into houses.

First thing, Chrom ordered everyone to just charge into battle without rest. He was concerned, especially because they just trampled through thick mud and were exhausted, but he hated to see these innocent people be attacked senselessly. Donnel did twist his ankle really badly at one point during their travel, but he kept the pain a secret...although that was his future downfall.

So, Robin ordered the teams to assemble after that. Frederick and Lissa, Miriel and Gaius, Chrom and Sully, and herself with Donnel.

The first part of the battle was fast-paced, with these risen being unexpectedly high-leveled. They also seemed to have a fetish for cornering up, all of the group were forced to be cornered in the middle of the town together with risen on all sides trying to attack them at once. Of course, this wasn't simple.

Two risen also seemed to have some kind of liking to Donnel, a deadly liking that is. One wielded an axe, the other was a mage with at least three types of magic up his sleeve. He tried to combat them, being shoved against Robin's side and Miriel's back as he tried to shift all weight to the good foot and force through the axe...with magic trying come at three sides.

This was just too much, he knew he was in over his head here. But Donnel didn't want to surrender like that, he'd have to be killed before leaving them like that.

By the time he managed to send a last stab to kill the one with the axe – with a little assistance from Miriel accidentally shooting some of her thunder magic in the wrong direction via Frederick accidentally shoving her arm when drawing his sword – that was when the risen pegasus rider started to really try to harm Robin, and Robin looked like she was running out of luck fast.

Acting out of protection more than anything, Donnel forgot about all pain in his ankle and he bolted over to get in front and send his lance into that witch attacking her – you're free to substitute a letter –.

That's when it went wrong.

Robin wasn't entirely protected, she was struck across the arm by the risen's sword. Donnel was distracted by this, but he also put too much pressure on his ankle and he was knocked off his feet and to the ground by the demon Pegasus' charging over.

Short on breath, feeling pain all in his body, and having trouble keeping himself lifted up by just his palms, the last thing that Donnel saw before blacking out was everyone else gathering to see if he and Robin were okay, everyone except for Sully of course whom decided she was going to rightfully kick the risen's ass for her actions.

* * *

"Donnel? Donnel, are you okay?" That sounded a lot like Robin's voice...but everything was kind of dark at the moment. "Oh, please wake up...I knew I should have pulled Lissa aside for help."

It was all starting to return, awareness and senses. Donnel's eyes flickered open slowly, and he realized that he was gazing upon his tent-

"Oh, thank the gods! Donnel, you had me so worried!" Donnel couldn't really get a grasp on understanding for a moment, his eyes widened and he gasped when Robin pounced over to him grabbing him by the shoulders and closely inspecting him for any further damage.

Wait, what was going on? He just woke up in the tent and his face suddenly buried in long, platinum blonde hair with terrible pain surging in his chest and legs...okay then.

Not that he found the part about having his face in Robin's hair a problem, she certainly had a nice scent about it. But everything else seemed strange...because the last thing he remembered was the battle that he evidently must have not accomplished.

After a few moments, Robin pulled away and gave him a fond smile. She gave him time to adjust to the strange event, not rushing into asking questions just yet. Donnel wanted to meet her eyes, but even when he attempted it seemed like it was a challenge. So he just gazed over himself, where his clothes were stained with mud and grass, a little blood, and his shoes were removed so he could see the bandage around the ankle that had been injured.

Somehow, he believed he knew what happened. Feeling kind of low, he really didn't want to ask about the results. But of course that had been a predicament, and he did want to know if anyone else had bad injuries or not.

"Hey, Robin..." Robin straightened up from where she had been reaching for a wet cloth. She craned her neck back to Donnel, confused to see that he was sighing and seeming to have lost his typical enthusiasm. "I, I can't think of anything else to say...except for this: I'm so sorry."

Robin held back her completely bewildered expression coming on for his sake, and instead gathered the cloth again and began to wipe off some of her own blood from his clothes before he came to any conclusions-

Suddenly, Donnel reached for her wrist and held it place. It remained suspended momentarily as he gazed down where her sleeve had been torn badly and revealed the long, closed wound. "You know, that could've been avoided. I do remember what happened – and it was my fault."

"No, you don't have to apologize for anything." Robin softly said, so promptly as if expecting that. When he gave her a look of void of any signs of feeling better, she released her hand and continued cleaning him off. "I'm still alive, aren't I? I've had more wounds than this, and besides, both Maribelle and Lissa worked together to treat it."

"You shouldn't have gotten this in the first place!" Oh, he didn't mean to raise his voice like that. Robin stopped, giving a blank look. Donnel gazed away from her wound and to his hand that clutched the bed covers. "See I, I wanted to protect you. Well, it was kinda stupid charging in like that."

Robin lowered her gaze to the wound, she sighed heavily, tapping a foot to give the impression of being irritated. But she wasn't deep down. "Right now, I'm alright. But we need to ensure that **you **are okay." Suddenly, her face fell with sympathy as she met his eyes again. "You're usually good at dodging up front attacks. Do you know what caused the mistake?"

Suddenly, the feeling of embarrassment was creeping in again. Donnel tried to make a long pause, he really didn't want to have to explain that it was something so anti-climatic. Robin looked on worriedly, he just brought his legs closer and rested his chin on his knees.

But Robin was impatient. Her eyebrows rose to complete her disapproving expression. "Donnel, you need to tell me. If this is something serious, I can help you overcome it if you'd train with me like I suggested-"

"Itwasatwistedankleokay." Yeah, he managed to say it. But...in one breath and not very loudly. Robin actually had to lean her ear closer to pick it up, and Donnel groaned and buried his face into his knees.

"...A twisted ankle?"

"It happened on the trail around the forest, okay? But I forget about that when those monsters set their eyes on you."

"...You probably should have told someone. It didn't have to be me – it could have been either Lissa or Maribelle."

"C'mon, don't you think that's a sorry way to be put on the sidelines? I nearly got my hand yanked off back on the farm from wild animals, you'd think I could handle this."

Suddenly, Robin thought that maybe she was understanding his point of view. Was he trying to say that he felt weak for being defeated by this accidental injury to his own ankle? Was he trying to say that he was going to let this get under his skin?

It certainly seemed that way.

Robin was tempted to knock a little sense to him – perhaps literally with a brief connection of her fist to his upper arm. But then she found her composure, telling herself that she was going too far with that thought. It wasn't uncommon to hear pessimistic talk around here.

Take Sumia for example – she was stronger than her words and clumsy actions would lead many to believe. Sometimes, she was a powerhouse.

Still completely lost in disbelief that he was failing to prove himself after all of his hopes and training, Donnel felt that he couldn't look at her eye to eye right now. Keeping his face buried in his knees.

Robin breathed a sigh again, hands resting on her hips and giving that icy kind of look. "I...well, everyone else in the group would agree that you shouldn't say this stuff about yourself."

Donnel thought about what she said for moment – and she totally let an "I" slip by, right? – and finally rose his face from his knees. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, facing her eye to eye. But he didn't say anything, he was waiting for her to go into detail.

He really needed a pep talk...and if he could get one from her, that would certainly help his spirits.

Robin's cheeks flushed for a second, she began to nervously shift her eyes around as her tone started alternating between serious and adorable shaky in her speech. "Donnel, if this is about you wanting to make sure I'm okay...don't you remember the things we've done it our spare time? You've shown me only a glimpse of things you used to do at your home."

"Oh yeah, I guess that is true." Donnel admitted, mind replaying imagery of those aforementioned things they've done. For the first time in what seemed to be a while, he cracked a brief smile that made Robin's eyes light up. "Nearly got us **both **killed though. 'Specially the one with the bears, Maribelle's parasol, the waterfall, and that angry merchant."

"Why did you bring that up?! I haven't recovered yet...!" Robin was quick to shout melodramatically, yet trying not to laugh in the process as she leaned her head back and clasped hands to her ears.

Although that had them both chuckling for several seconds, the lighthearted moment passed as it had to. And Robin began to pace a little as Donnel lied back down on the bed and curled up facing one of the walls away from her.

With the seconds going by with tension, Robin felt that there was something she wasn't being told. It wasn't hard to tell when Donnel wasn't recapping the whole story...as if he wasn't giving her eye contact or at least rising up to head out of this tent and train to prevent another failure.

One second, Robin had passed about three times. Two seconds, she was pulling out a book containing a few spells and browsing just to clear the tension. Ten seconds, she was back to pacing. One minute, she was throwing her hands in the air with despair and approaching his bedside just to claim a seat a small distance from his lying form.

Her fingers slowly crawled over, reaching out to get his attention by winding around locks sticking out from that pot of his. "Donnel, hey Donnel. Don't you want to know the outcome of that battle?"

"Of course...but then again..." Donnel groaned, feeling somewhat miserable as he reaching for the pillowcase and gathered enough to bury his face into it. "Aren't they outside of the tent at this moment? They're probably thinking I'm pretty sorry for the way that defeat turned out."

"So what?" Robin was prompt in arguing, now turning her body around and leaning over to let her other hand glide over his tense shoulder blades comfortingly. "All of us have been defeated on the front line, we're lucky that they've been either retreats or black outs...not death. It doesn't you make you any less of a fighter if you don't get to stick around for the final turns."

"My defeat was just pathetic no matter what; I'm sure no one else was stopped by a darn twisted ankle and a protector complex."

"No one else thinks it's pathetic – I'm the first to know that it was only your ankle. After you blacked out, I was so shocked that I **may **have gone a bit out of control with my wind magic and...**blown away** Chrom and Frederick whom were trying to hold me back from a fading away risen."

The mental picture was amusing enough. Amused, but still shocked all the same, Donnel craned his neck and sent her a look.

Robin just smiled, guiltily. "A-anyway, after my moment, we defeated the rest and returned you safely." She paused, hand slipping into her pouch and pulling out a tonic of some kind. "The townspeople gave us all special tonics that restore energy when one is on the last legs."

Well, at least they managed to save that town. Although...he would have been lying to think that he wasn't discouraged by his lack of improvement. Whilst Robin stuffed the tonic away and rose back to her feet, Donnel sat up again and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Robin appropriately stopped from taking her leave. Her eyes flickered for a second, as she noted that she wasn't prepared to leave before finding out what was going on in his head.

"Robin, I'm gonna try harder next time." Donnel managed to get her to rotate back around to face him, he sent her a smile that wasn't entirely honest. "You don't have to hold me back, I'll become strong enough to hold back the bad guys and protect you!"

Robin just gave a humoring look, as if she believed that his sudden enthusiasm was entirely honest. Then she began to speak. "It's great that you feel strongly about this, but I sense there's something wrong. If there's anything else on your mind, will you please admit it?"

His hand promptly fell off her shoulder and back to the bed. At first, Donnel's expression was that of shock that she was catching on. Following this, his cheeks started to flush a little as all words were a struggle to arrange.

Luckily, Robin didn't expect him to speak so soon. She backed up a little more, then reached for his hands and helped pull him to his feet. "You haven't been around me much lately, we haven't gotten into any trouble and I miss it. So I guess I kind of theorize you're feeling bad about something."

In his head, he knew what she was referring to. His secret thoughts about being the weakest link of the group, the one who either had to have others barge in to save him or just be defeated and not have anyone notice. Because it just didn't matter how much effort and enthusiasm he put into it, it was all up to Robin to defeat their enemy especially if they were paired up.

Speaking of her, it was quite apparent that she was waiting for reply. And she wanted a reply. Robin looked so cute when she was being serious and folding her arms across her chest like she was an important authority figure. But seeing this, Donnel found it harder to admit his troubles.

To save him the trouble of having to say it – and knowing him, get tongue tired and unable to get the point across – he brushed past her and walked to the other side of the tent. Robin rotated around, curiously watching as he stopped at some folded laundry and started to threw that aside for something that was apparently hidden underneath.

As soon as Donnel reached the item hidden underneath, a book of some kind, a burdened sigh was his only explanation as he swiveled back around and placed it on the floor. He slid it over with a foot, returning to aimlessly crossing the tent as Robin curiously gathered it and browsed.

Was she intended to browse? It kind of...it seemed that way. So Robin tried to be as delicate as possible – especially considering the pages were fragile – As she gazed upon page after page, she didn't understand what it meant. There were familiar names, locations, layouts of positions on the front line in fights, ect.

She didn't have to think twice to know that this was Donnel's handwriting...but what did it mean overall? It looked like something that she would have written, though Robin never had the time to write everything out so it had to be stored in her brain.

Donnel had been aimlessly walking the tent, occasionally grasping a few random items or straightening them. He eventually stopped at Robin's side, he gestured to the current page...which was the fight with risen they had gotten involved in before this previous one. The one that he asked if he could take part in, but Robin substituted him with Stahl last minute.

"I've been keeping notes of each fight I've heard of, especially the ones where I never had a chance to get involved." Donnel reached for her hand, he dragged it over to the page corners and had her go backward at the front of the book. When they arrived, he seemed even less positive as he pointed out, "These here, they're records of how long I managed to train without just passing out from exhaustion. But if you compare it to everyone else's, you see that I'd never last longer."

Robin's head was spinning for one moment, maybe even starting to smoke and go ablaze. Slowly, she craned her neck and sent him a baffled look. "D-Donnel, even, even I can't manage all of this...y-you even have lists of their skills and weapon abilities as they get stronger, and all of this math..."

Donnel craned his neck too, meeting her eyes. But compared to her, he wore an innocently confused look as if her stunned state was some kind of mystery. "I know; not fighting gives me way too much free time. Didn't really want anyone to find out I was pretty much **stalking **them-"

"No, no it's not stalking." Robin insisted, shaking her head for a moment and returning to being floored as she skimmed pages. "Wow...the fact it's so detailed and having a lot of effort put into it, that totally sets aside creepiness."

"You thought that country folk weren't capable of such things, right?" Robin cringed at that, swearing she nearly leaped from her skin as he grinned puckishly and leaned a bit closer. "Didn't you?"

"Of course not...that's almost stereotypical." Robin dismissed, blowing a raspberry afterward and then using one hand to settle on her hip to give something of a stern authority-figure-like pose. "I think it's hardly appropriate to label others like-come on, don't laugh before I can finish...!"

Totally not believing her dismissive words, Donnel just found it entertaining more than anything. For the first time in days, he rested an arm over her shoulder and laughed genuinely. It was kind of nice to see, and Robin's embarrassment was soon forgotten as she took it on and allowed him to think it was funny.

...Though she wouldn't have labeled it as funny...don't judge her.

Finally, the laughter slowly dissolved. And as the seconds ticked on past them, Robin closed up the book and she walked over to shove it down on the bed. After all, he probably wanted to...record the latest fight or something. Or maybe not.

Looking over at him get over the amusement, she wondered if he had yet to get over that fight too. Was this a good moment to ask if he was finished focusing on his defeat?

Eventually, Donnel approached Robin directly and began to make proper eye contact. Although now he was looking a little less cheery. "Anyhoo, I've been really down about some things lately. This is the reason I've bothered to write all that. Because...y'know..." Anxiously, his fingers started tapping together and occasionally traveling up to scratch at the back of his neck. "S-sometimes, I think...oh...! Look, I think I'm just a weak tag-along teammate you've gotta look out for, and it's why you barely let me join on the front line!"

Well...he finally said that aloud to someone's face. When he was finished with that, he was feeling so frustrated and flustered at the same time. One hand was curling to a tight first at his side, the other was nearly clawing into his neck roughly. But hey, he said it. And he felt like he was becoming a little mental for going back and forth from cheery to frustrated.

Suddenly, he was just horrified to realize that he said all of that before someone. Of course he assumed it had been building up, but now he thought that he just made a wrong move. Donnel's arms both fall back down and he gawked at a thoughtful Robin as mocking heat started soaring throughout his cheeks and ear tips.

Robin was thoughtful. Not sympathetic, angry, or even bewildered. Just thoughtful as she stared at him and folded her arms across her chest. "So you see yourself as weak? Do you want to quit and go back home?"

"N-no, that ain't it at all! I still wanna be with you guys..." Donnel held his head with one hand, suddenly it was painful to try and word all of this. He knew he should have ran a test. "Can you blame me for feeling useless sometimes? Robin, you haven't exactly been eager to let me see fights to become stronger and even then...seems like you try to defend every angle."

Robin was silent momentarily, hands wringing together as she took in the fact that...wow...he was kind of accurate. "You're all my friends, I want to protect everyone."

"And that's not a problem, it really isn't. But now and then, I feel like you don't understand that I joined you guys and I wield this here iron lance for a **reason**."

More than ever, Robin felt somewhat called out. She gnawed at her lips for a second, being it hard to gaze at his frustrated expression.

"Often, you insist that both Chrom and Frederick should go out in the very front...and that didn't bother me at first. But when either tell me to stay where I am, or all out hold your arm out in front to block me while they move ahead, it makes me wonder if you think I'm...deadweight or something." Donnel didn't mean to say the next part aloud, but his thoughts started coming off the tongue as he folded his arms and gazed away. "Makes sense, at least. Those two could lead the whole army if they paired up all the time. Now, if I were **half **of their skill..."

Well, this wasn't helping Robin feel any less like scum of the earth. She finally found herself able to speak, doing so with slumped shoulders and spreading out arms. "You know, it is true that I tell them to go ahead of everyone...but it's only because I know they happen to excel. And if something bad happens to them, I **know **that **everyone else **can pick up where they left off." She stepped closer to Donnel, offering an apologetic smile as she rocked back and forth on the feet. "I'm not a perfect tactician, you're lucky that we haven't all been slaughtered yet. If I make you feel useless, I'm so sorry about it."

"So...you're not trying to tell me that I'm the weakest fighter?"

"Donnel, you've got the most potential out of everyone! It takes a lot for someone of your background to be able to grab a weapon and start defending his home like it's just another ordinary day."

"C-come on, it was a tight situation, you know...I guess..."

"Aha! There's your smile again!"

She was right; he traced his lips and realized that he was smiling full force again. And it did feel better, much more than always walking around with rain clouds hovering over the heard with a blank expression.

Robin clasped her hands together, leaning back to a comfortable distance between them. "Now, are you finally admitting all of your problems? If so, I'm sure that dinner should be ready soon."

Somehow, he felt like he was on a roll with honesty. Donnel shook his head, at first being nonverbal about it. Soon after, he continued, "Even if you think I'm just as strong as anyone else, it doesn't explain why you haven't let me see the battlefield in weeks. It makes me feel even more bad, I think you're playing favorites sometimes."

Their worn out tactician sighed heavily, feeling like she could pass out on the floor right about now. But she remained on her feet, reaching out and holding his shoulders firmly. "If I were playing favorites, you'd be among the worst danger right beside me! Do you really think I'm caught up in a fantastic love triangle with Chrom and Frederick – so that's why I let them go ahead?"

She, well she kind of had a sensible point there. Donnel didn't answer her question, feeling like that spoke for itself.

Robin laughed briefly, shaking her head to signal her dismissal. "Out of everyone, you're on the top of the list. I spend all of my spare time with you, and none of the other guys can make me feel like a girly girl in love when you so much as smile in my direction." She almost couldn't believe that she plucked the nerve to say all of this. Suddenly, Robin's knees were buckling and her throat felt a little dry. But she continued onward, "When I don't put you in front, that's because **I **have my own protector complex over you. So before you think that no one cares, Donny, you need to think of **me**."

"W-w-what?!" Holy shi- that was the worst reply on earth! But Donnel couldn't get any other words off his tongue this time. He once more gawked idiotically and swore that this tent was...gods...why was it suddenly going off the charts with heat? "I-I mean, R-Robin...just...thank you!"

"Hmm?" Robin leaned back a little too, blinking repeatedly as she didn't get it.

She was caught entirely off guard when Donnel leaned back closer again and his whole face was beaming with typical spirit again. "Really, thank you for saying that stuff to my face! I wouldn't have believed it from anyone else, that's actually what I've been practically praying I'd hear!"

"O-of course...everyone needs a person who cares-whoa!" Robin found herself pulled forward by her own hands still on his shoulders. She gawked, face starting to turn quite the shade of pink upon noticing the extreme proximity.

She didn't see this part coming, and she was usually so good at forecasting the turn outs! Was Robin loosing her touch, or was she just unprepared for such an occasion? Whatever the case, she allowed herself to be swept away, a content smile appeared on her lips as she noted that his happiness was beyond contagious.

It was certainly something that she hadn't seen in a little while, but she missed it.

Donnel was back on cloud nine, and his thrill remained high as he just babbled on without a sign of slowing down. For example: "No really! Really, I was so depressed about it...it feels great to be back to normal! And I know I'm still not as strong as everyone else, but I promise that I'll catch up as soon as I can!" He paused for a moment, eyes falling on her wounded arm as one hand briefly lifted to graze underneath it. "This isn't going to happen again, I'll find some way to be your hero next time."

Robin felt another temptation coming on. But, as she smiled knowingly and let herself be swept away into this one. Now that they were so close, she felt it was okay...

But first, it was best to send an alert. And Robin said the first thing that sounded not as ridiculous in her mind first; "Well Donnel, I can't wait for that. For now, the reward for almost being a hero." And with that, she was taking him by surprise and moving her arms around to place both hands around a shoulder.

Before Donnel could even ask what she meant, all words on the tongue fizzled out when she pressed a lingering kiss against his cheek. And yes, lingering. Donnel was surprised enough, but she...she kept her lips there for much longer than necessary and seemed quite into it.

He was certain that his heart must have been racing dangerously by that point, knees really going weak, and...and why was it so hot in here? Really, this needed to be fixed! Perhaps a bigger tent with more of a draft...

"R-Robin?" He asked, although more than a little hoarsely. Robin continued to give her affection, he couldn't even move – she had some kind of iron grip on the shoulder. "Robin, I-I get the point. Not that it's bad – it isn't! I just think...uh...well, it is still early in the night, isn't it?"

Meanwhile, the doors to the tent (that were cracked open the whole time Robin had been in here, not to mention) opened just slightly more. Three sets of eyes peeked inside – Lissa's, Maribelle's, and Frederick's.

While their expressions varied from entertained to full scale puckish – let's just say that two were entertained, one was puckish you should totally guess –, all three peeping toms could admit to being okay with the entire drama they witnessed.

Honestly, it was about time that Robin made a move! If Donnel felt he was inferior, SOMEONE had to move this along...and the gods knew they didn't want to resort to being matchmakers in the middle of a war.

Frederick leaned a little closer over Lissa, peeling one door back just slightly more. "Should we kill the moment now?"

Maribelle wiped off her entertained expression, returning to being as she would word it 'proper' as she 'closely watched' the action...NOT 'peep'. "Wait, Frederick. It's not time."

At long last, Robin felt she made up for lost time. She withdrew her lips, eyes opening back up and widening with surprise over herself. She hoped that had not just sucked anything, otherwise it would really hard to explain that to the rest of the group.

Luckily, Donnel didn't seem to mind. And more than anything, he was struggling to stand as knees buckled and a shaking hand rose to affectionately grasp one of her locked wrists.

Robin laughed, just a little, and proceeded to play with him even more. Just to see him almost stumble to the floor, she nestled against the same cheek she just kissed the hell out of and nestled it fondly.

Lissa, from behind the tent doors, nodded and rubbed her chin like that of an all-knowing sage. She then craned her neck and gave her high-class friend an eager look. "This is the time, right?"

Maribelle's own expression was one of amazement as her head tilted to an angle. This was getting oddly easy on the eyes... "Oh, um, yes. This should be an appropriate interruption."

"In that case," Frederick brushed past the two girls and entered the tent loudly and purposely pausing to clear his throat loudly. Donnel and Robin immediately went rigid, terrified expressions present. "Pardon the intrusion on your romantic, teenage moment..."

"F-Frederick?!"

"It's not a romantic teenage moment!" Awkward pause. "Although, guess it does **look **it from your angle..."

Lissa and Maribelle followed after Frederick, both trying to control their eager expressions as they each gave their greetings like they were totally not peeping...or 'closely watching'...

With that, Robin promptly withdrew her hands and put back on her serious face. Trying to regain what composure she could manage, she decided a change in topic was in order. "Donnel is okay, I don't think he has any lasting injuries that need to be healed."

"Oh, well," Lissa wiped off her eager expression, which still showed a little as she clasped her hands and gazed skyward dramatically. "We, uh, we didn't know after what happened. Oh thank the gods!"

"Somehow, I think you three were spying..." Robin murmured to herself, rolling her eyes as she didn't understand how they managed to be so lighthearted in such dark times. She then rotated back around to Donnel, giving him a knowing little grin. "But that's okay, it shows that people do care more than they'll say aloud."

"Of course, we're very caring people." Frederick mentioned, somehow keeping up one hell of a straight face in the meantime. Even though his eyes were shifting toward Maribelle during that time. He then took in the two 'teenage lovers' again and changed the topic, "If Donnel is okay, maybe you and him should help us get some dinner. Miriel and Ricken performed some kind of experiment on all of the fish...I think you know where this is going..."

"They created demon fish?" Everyone wore blank expressions, shifting their attention to Donnel whom had said that with a straight face of his own...and didn't seem to find anything wrong with that.

That was when Maribelle cringed, gripping her parasol a little tighter and gazing over her shoulder as if paranoid. "To be honest...it's best if you do not know the result. Looking at the vile stuff, I assumed it would eat **me** first."

Oh great, now mental pictures were starting to flood into both Robin and Donnel's minds...and they weren't pleasant.

"Okaaaay, this has been awkward enough," Donnel was quick to speak up, smiling with new-found motivation. "Long as there's a little light outside, we can still get something to eat."

"I'll help you." Robin mentioned, moving a little closer. She then nervously swayed as all eyes fell on her. "...If you want my help. Now, if you want to do it alone to prove some kind of point-"

"Nah, I think I could use help to feed the whole camp. I'm not superhuman yet, and that's okay."

Lissa promptly stepped forth, enthusiastically punching the air. "Yeah, that's the spirit! It's good to see this again, so I'll help out!"

Frederick stepped forward too, smile stretching farther across his face considering that the drama he spied on was over. "I feel you could use all the help you can get. And when it gets dark, someone will have to lead the way back."

Maribelle wondered if anyone expected her to step forth. She shifted her feet nervously, eyes locked on her hands. "Ummm...that sounds rather unclean." She promptly whirled away and waved a hand delicately as to make her exit. "I will stay here and wash up for dinner in the meantime-"

"C'mon, I ain't charging out there in this unfamiliar scenery unprepared!" Donnel suddenly insisted, approaching her and grinning whilst setting a hand on her arm. Maribelle froze, cringing so much.

Even Lissa started playing along. Further horrifying Maribelle, she approached her other side and started brushing imaginary dust from the side of her coat. "You won't get too dirty, just avoid all of the mud and leaves. Don't worry, we'll cover if anything attacks!"

"Yes, and we should hurry while there's still a little light." Robin finished, and she began briskly strolling by, having the nerve to exit the tent with quite the impish smile creeping across her face.

Maribelle tried to protest, she protested as much as she could. Unfortunately, she was dragged out there by both Donnel and Lissa.

And as Frederick was the last one out of the tent, he laughed quietly and thought of how much he enjoyed this...too much. He really did, even if there was the often dark mood whiplash. Whenever there was some kind of lighthearted moment, he'd ensure that it was remembered.

* * *

It was rather late in the evening by the time everyone gathered around for some dinner. It had taken a little time to get some food, but luckily Maribelle wasn't a big hindrance. And as Donnel worked with those four, he was starting to forget about all of his previous worries. They must have been slipping away into nothing by this point.

He liked to think that Robin must have done something, it could have been a combination of her and actually getting all of those thoughts off his chest. At the time, he was feeling newly-energized and prepared to sit back and wait for his time to prove himself.

And hey, even if he couldn't prove himself on the battlefield at the moment...then he's show he was still useful in other ways. But just to get better, he knew he'd wind up having late night training sessions. Just not tonight, he was kind of exhausted after all of the trapping and fishing they managed. ...And accidentally getting **Robin **– not Maribelle, **Robin **– stuck in a few stealthier traps.

Now that the whole team squished against each other before the fire, a feeling of peace around them for one brief moment, he wasn't feeling like much of a weak link compared to everyone else. And he felt some sappy thoughts coming on.

You know: sappy thoughts about how everyone has their strengths. But they also have weaknesses, weaknesses that would leave them dead on the ground if they didn't watch out. He didn't have to be a powerhouse, as long as he could keep up just a little more and do what he intended for this endangered world.

But that was incredibly syrupy, sappy, sugary, whatever you want to call it. It was most definitely perfect for the word of choice. So Donnel just kept his thoughts to himself this time, and was more than happy to stuff himself like everyone else.

Ricken, whom was staring at his food for the longest time as he was worried that Chrom would have ordered him to eat the demon fish after his role in the experiment instead, he decided to finally make input in their conversation.

"So what happened in that fight today?" Ricken looked over at Donnel, whom had paused entirely trying to prevent the look of horror coming on. "Donnel, Miriel told me you were defeated. Are you okay?"

Thanks to Ricken's question, attention was now shifting over to the defeated fighter in question. Donnel found it kind of hard to meet their eyes, instead hesitantly keeping his own locked on his food.

"Yeah...yeah I'm okay."

Now Sumia was joining in. But that was begging to happen, as she usually worried over others. "It was described as a painful sight, but at least you're okay. Do you know what caused it?"

This time, Donnel really didn't know how to respond. He was well aware that his silence was kind of tense and awkward, and they wanted to know if they'd be slowed by a lingering injury.

Robin, whom had been siting opposite him, she decided to answer for him. She spoke up with her assuring tone of voice, "He was only defeated because of wanting to protect me."

"Yeah, it was so sweet." Lissa added in too, not even cringing at all when Donnel immediately looked over at her with a scandalized look. In fact, she calmly sipped some of her water and then went on again, "If he hadn't stepped in though, I'm certain he would have beaten that risen though."

Okay, this was getting rather intense. Donnel thought that it would be left at that, but then he could practically feel the smile on Sumia's face once more as she carried on obliviously.

"Cordelia and I often catch him training intensely during the night. He shows good potential."

Even Chrom started speaking. "I've seen some of those sessions too. It makes me wonder why he doesn't ask to go out to the front line often."

Sully, of all people, even started sounding rather teasing as she began speaking too. "Hell yeah, I may even have to join him next time. If the both of us paired up, we'd kick ass nonstop!"

Ricken returned to the conversation, and seeing as he was sitting the closest to Robin on the log, he innocently smiled at her and just as she started drinking water he decided to comment, "You know, it's kind of a good thing that Robin gives him so much support. After all, there's nothing wrong with falling in love during a war.

No one else was quite sure what happened after that. Although they were certain that Donnel nearly collapsed backward off the log, Robin just shot out the hugest amount of water – over the fire mind you, Ricken was oblivious to his words' meaning and continued savoring his meal.

Everyone was left with awkwardness in the dark. Literally, because of no fire.

But that day overall did not turn out bad in the end. At first, Donnel woke up and he wondered if this was going to be another letdown or something good. And when time went on, him actually getting to go into battle but suffer momentarily, he really didn't expect to be cheered up and find spirit again. To top things off, people actually complimented him to his face. He thought things were going rather well, although risen attacked their campsite after the fire was sprayed out.

Worry not, for everyone managed to defeat them. Donnel managed to put a fight too, although he did have to resort to using Miriel and Ricken's...demon fish at one point. But come on, that was begging to happen. And by time the last one fell and faded away back to wherever, there was not one person prepared to stay up longer.

Before everyone parted ways, they were quick to all agree that Robin didn't have to hide that she had a soft spot for their once-assumed-to-be weakest link. Robin was startled by this, she thought that she had to be composed and it would be inappropriate to be affectionate in front of others.

Well, if everyone else knew what was going on, Donnel swore that he didn't have much control of himself at the moment. He had a soft spot for her too, and was willing to swept way into the moment and be affectionate with her in the open by a kiss on the lips.

When Donnel woke up the next day...he questioned if he was in a group of fighters who were going to save their world from ultimate disaster...or just young adults and teenagers who were going to save the world and behave immaturely along the way...

More than likely, they were both. But somehow, Donnel was okay with that. And he suddenly decided he'd get in a lot of training today after he overheard Robin talking to Chrom about another risen attack toward the east.

Smiling, twirling the lance skillfully, he was convinced that his weakest link beliefs were soon to be shattered.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Hey readers, what did you think of my second fanfiction? Anyone out there entertained in the slightest?

I must confess: I didn't plan out this fanfiction beforehand. I was playing Fire Emblem Awakening at the hotel I was staying out for a con a short time ago, and I was playing through my second file when I recruited Donnel again. Something happened...there was something about the comment of his before the fight started...

More than likely, my description and characterization sucked. But hey, I'm trying. *Scratches the back of his neck nervously* But I do think I'll have to know what the **readers** thought before I can label anything, huh? *Looks at you with closed eyes and grin, hoping to look cute*

If you want me to write any more Fire Emblem fanfiction in the future, please let me know. So uh, you can go on and – how you us writers say –...read and review!


End file.
